Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inexpensive, disposable containers for shipping and storing electrical or electronic components, more particularly semi-conductor electrical components, integrated circuits and like sensitive to exposure to static electrical charges. The device of the present invention also serves as a container permitting visual inspection of the components.
Description of the Prior Art
A typical disposable container for electrical components is described in PCT International application W079/01123. A similar container having a transparent portion is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,832. Another prior art device is shown in U.K. Pat. No. 1593760, relating to improvements in the packaging of dual-in-line electrical components.
The containers known in the prior art are fabricated primarily from opaque electrical-conducting plastics material wherein all surfaces of the contained electrical component can engage only the electrical-conducting plastic substance. The prior containers have small transparent areas to permit limited inspection of the contents. The container of U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,832 has lengthwise ribs of electrical conducting plastic to restrict movement of the electrical components. The device of the present invention provides for a much greater viewing area and thus alleviates the problems and drawbacks encountered in the heretofore known containers.